


Reaching Out

by Thefreespirit



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Add more as i go, Bad Coping Skills, F/M, I'm bad with tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, References to Abuse, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreespirit/pseuds/Thefreespirit
Summary: Edd changed. Nobody noticed until the the summer before sophomore year when she appeared at a party where some of her old friends from the cul-de-sac attended. It was the first time they had even noticed the dork since middle school. What happened to her? What was with the sudden change? And why couldn't Kevin get her out of his head?(Female Edd and Nat does not belong to me!)





	1. The Party that Started it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm very very new to fanfiction, normally I write original work, but for the few fandoms I adore I thought I would try some plots out. For my first piece I wanted to work with a female version of Edd due to the plot. I thought this would work best just in case anyone was wondering I do love the original Edd as well. Anyways, I'm not the greatest writer at all, but I do love to write and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also a little rusty so hopefully everything makes sense. Anyways, I'll stop boring you and I hope you all enjoy!

**Sophomore Year**

It was the summer before sophomore year started but after freshmen year had ended, things where changing for the residents of Peach Creak. Especially for one resident in particular.

Eddith Vincent.

Everyone could see the change in her. In her personality, in her dress, in her mannerisms. Eddy had moved away during freshmen year and Ed had been recruited for the football team in a neighboring town, leaving the nerd alone by herself. Double D alone by herself yet again.

The scams had stopped during middle school, thankfully enough, but the Eds’ reputation had stuck. Labeled dorks throughout the school. So when Edd was left to herself, no body dared to approach her, scared of any dorkiness rubbing off on them.

The kids from the cul-de-sac had all gone on their own ways, Nazz and Kevin having gotten together, becoming the “it” couple for a bit before finally breaking up, deciding they were better as friends, while Rolf had gone back to the old country. Johnny had long since disappeared, everyone was pretty sure he had been admitted somewhere. Jimmy and Sarah being a year younger, no longer associated with the older kids, finding their own group of friends to hang around with. Nobody bothered with the Eds, especially after Eddy had been shipped off to Military school. So when the change had happened to Double D, everyone was in shock. Especially Kevin.

“Fuck man, who the fuck is that?” Nat slide in beside Kevin as he leaned against the counter top, facing the direction of the dance floor. He took another swing from his beer, before following the green haired boy’s attention, seeing a raven hair girl in the center of the dance floor, her body swaying seductively to the music. A snug pleated mini skirt hugged her hips as her body moved against the men surrounding her, her large chest perturbing from the white see through button down, her raven curls wild, her eyes closed as she listened to the music.

As if she heard Nat ask about her, the ravenette looked in their direction her bright cyan eyes, half lidded as she leaned her body back against the boy behind her, sweat glistening on her skin. She gave a little smirk in the direction of the boys, before turning to face the boy that had been grinding on her, wrapping one arm around his neck and she turned her attention to him. Kevin gave a low, hungry growl, unnoticed by his green haired companion.

“Hey Babe!” a blonde appeared on the other side of Kevin, a cup of spiked punch in her hands as she grinned wildly at her boyfriend, clearly intoxicated.

“Nazz, where the fuck did you run off too.” Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist moving her in front of him, planting a hungry kiss on her lips, not caring for her answer, just hungry for her lips.

“Gross, dude.” Nat faked gagged as he continued to watch the ravenette’s body, wanting so much to be the guy holding her.

“Fuck Levi, Man, screw the bro code, I want her.” Nat mumbled as he never took his eyes off of her, even while drinking from his beer.

“Who?” Nazz questioned, pulling away from Kevin’s hungry lips. She turned around and leaned back against him, his arms still circled around her waist as she followed Nat’s attention. Unnoticing of her own boyfriend’s heated gaze directed at the raven.

“Oh, fuck. “Nazz gasped, unable to believe her hazel eyes.

“What?” They both turned their attention to her.

“That’s fucking Double D.” Nazz looked at Nat before turning back to the dance floor finding Double D and Levi gone.

“What?!” Kevin stood up, pushing Nazz off of him. He looked around trying to find the dork in the crowd of sweaty and horny teenagers.

“Fuck!” He yelled. He turned back to the two, running her fingers through his long red hair on the top of his head, rubbing the shaved sides like he was trying to think.

“Don’t tell me… now that she’s hot you want to conquer her?” Nazz began giggling up a storm, shaking her long blonde hair at Kevin, watching as his emerald eyes continued to look for the ravenette amongst the crowd, trough they all knew that she was no long at the party.


	2. Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter.

**One month Later**

“Why the fuck haven’t I heard from you, D?” A hand grabbed the ravenette by her waist, turning her around, to face him as he placed his right arm above her, leaning against the locker, looking down as her 5’ foot frame, hungrily.

“Greetings Josh,” she hugged her books to her chest, not caring that it blocked his view from her see though blouse. “Was I supposed to?” She simply questioned, her hand removing one of her wild curls, replacing it behind her ear.

“The fuck, D?” He glared at her.

The short ravenette let out a soft giggle, looking up at him with a sickly sweet smile. “You couldn’t possibly have believed that there was a connection between us, did you?” She ask, ducking under his arm as she moved back to her locker, slamming the door shut.

A large red head was leaning against his locker arms folded over each other, his letterman tight around his shoulders as he had gained even more muscle after he first purchased the jacket. Her emerald eyes staring down the hall, watching the exchange between the double dork and Josh, his runner back.

“I can’t believe that he thinks he has a chance with her.” Nat laughed. “I mean out of all of us, I thought Levi was going to catch that spit fire. “He pointed to the blonde, a forced smile playing on his lips as the others all laughed at him.

Kevin’s gaze narrowed in on the two down the hall, Edd grabbing the runner back’s hand, leading him off to a side hall, knowing full well what was about to transpire between them.

“Fuck!” He slammed his balled up fist against the locker, careful not to leave a dent this time.

“Woah, down boy, maybe you’ll have a chance with her at the party tonight.” Nat rested his arm on his friend’s shoulders, wondering why Kevin was so frustrated. It wasn’t like he had a lack of girls to satisfy him. Fuck Nazz was still at his beck and call whenever he needed a quickie.

“Hey guys, ready for tonight!” Speaking of the devil, Nat rolled his eyes, because as immediately as she appeared, Nazz disappeared into the crowd, being dragged by Kevin to the nearest Janitor’s Closet. Her blonde hair pulled into a tight pony tail disappearing into the crowd of students sporting their spirit wear from the game tonight.  Nat shook his head as the bell finally rang, dismissing the crowd of students into the class rooms.


	3. A Different Kind of Edd

Edd wiped at her month, spitting into the sink for the fourth time, her mouth still secreting the taste, the thought making her want to throw up. She looked in the dirty mirror covered in grim and dirt. How did she end up here, in a janitor’s closet, one of the filthiest places in the school?

Well she for one didn’t want to deal with that annoying hindrance any more than she already did. The constant calls and texts, wanting to meet up, him always trying to catch her in between classes. Well, finally he agreed to leave her alone under one condition that is… She spit into the sink again, her stomach churning, wanting to throw up whatever little she had eaten the night before. “Damnit…” She shook her raven curls, glaring at the image of herself in the mirror. She chest exposed, her skirt so short that her ass was practically showing, yet she wasn’t called out for it, no everybody liked this version of her, everyone wanted to talk to this her, the her that didn’t mind dirty rooms, that didn’t mind people touching her body, in fact she loved it. She loved the feel of other’s hands on her, that way she never felt alone, alone like she was now. Alone in the janitor’s closet, spitting yet again into the sink.

This was the Edd that everyone loved, the Edd that wasn’t alone.

She stood up straight, running her hands over her outfit, making sure her spit or any other fluid hadn’t stained her clothes. Accepting her appearance, she walked out of the closet, heading to her study hall in the library, not noticing the pair of emerald eyes watching her.

*

“Ke-Kevin! Salutations…” She greeted the red head, yelling her words over the music, the house thumping with the jumping of bodies. Her heart was pounding, from the alcohol or from the 6 foot jock that had pushed her against a wall, she was unsure.

“What’s up, Double Dork?” He leaned down, whispering the words into her ear, causing shivers to run down her body, her cheeks, heating up.

“Oh um, I was just parched and heading to the kitchen for a refreshment.” She spoke, losing her composure over her former bully.

“Here, have mine.” His free hand handed her a red cup filled with the mixed drink. A single sip fogging up the ravenette’s head, her stuttering ceased as she continued to sip from the mixed drink.

“Sos why are you he’re?” She slurred, grinning up at the jock, her cyan eyes glazed over as she placed a single hand on the collar of his jersey, her fingers brushing his neck ever so slightly. He stared down at her curves. She opted for a pair of booty shorts this time, a black lacy bralette being the only thing covering her chest, exposing her pale stomach.

“Fuck.” He growled under his breath, holding down the urge to suck on her neck, her curls swept to the side, exposing the pale territory.

“For you,” he finally answered her question, placing his free hand on her waist.

She giggled, causing her eyes to furrow in confusion, “Oh, my apologies Kevin, but I has already found a partner tonight.” She smiled that sickly sweet smile.

“Are you sure about that?” He whispered into her ear, feeling the shivers sent down her body. The hand that had rested on her waist began to trail down her thigh, a soft moan escaping her lips,

“Fuck” she said, the curse word coming from her mouth was odd, as she had always been heard yelling at the other Eds for their “language”.

She looked at him, her eyes filling with desire, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Yeah.” She breathed out before pushing him away. She chugged the rest of the drink, before sliding down and under his arm, turning back to challenging him to follow her as she danced her way through the crowd, knowing full well he would be unable to find her as the crowd had only thickened.

“Fuck!” He yelled, running his fingers through the thick layer of red hair on the top of his head.


	4. Something Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter.

“Double D…” A soft but deep voice called to the ravenette as she dove deeper into the warm darkness, not wanting to open her eyes. She felt so peaceful in the limbo between sleep and wakefulness. Edd knew that the moment she opened her cyan eyes she would have to face which ever stranger she took to her bed the night before. She could remember only bits and pieces of the earlier night, specifically Kevin Barr her former bully clearly flirting with her. Why though? Had he truly been interested in her?

“Double D.” The voice spoke once more, causing Edd to groan.

“What?” She snapped, rising from the covers, rubbing her eyes.

“Calm down, cranky pants.” She stared in confusion at the man before her, completely dressed in clothes, tight jeans hugging his hips, a white V-neck t-shirt clinging to his abs, his lettermen jacket completing the jock look, his black hair slightly long on the top and buzzed on the side, similar to Kevin.

“Ren?” Edd whispered, rubbing the palm of her hand to her eyes, not remembering him at all.

She looked down at herself, surprised to find herself clothes, though instead of her earlier outfit it was an oversized t-shirt.

“Did we…” She trailed off completely lost on the earlier events.

He shook his head laughing. “God no, you know what my parents would do if they knew I slept with a girl under the influence? One I would be killed and two I would be kicked off the team.” He sat at the edge of the full sized bed, it dipping under his weight. “Trust me, all we did is cuddle.” He smiled.

Edd looked at him in confusion, her black eyebrows furrowing as she stared at him with her cyan eyes. “Why…”

“Why? Cause you were drunk.” He laughed playfully at repeating himself.

“Why did you even bothering indulging me last night?” She retorted, unsure what he could want if he didn’t want her naked.

“I don’t know… you looked lonely.” He shrugged rubbing the back of his neck like she was asking him the most personal question he had ever heard.

She stared at him for a moment before busting out into laughter. “You are an odd one!” She shook her raven locks, as she scooted out from under the covers.

“Want some breakfast? I know I have eggs and maybe some toast.” She asked as she headed to the door not even bothering with pants causing the man’s dark tan cheeks turns a pink shade.

“Honestly, I would love some eggs.” He stood up and followed her out the door, leaving the messy room for the spotless and sterile hall. The rest of the house seeming like it wasn’t even lived in compared to the girl’s room.


	5. Is that Jealousy I Smell?

Kevin stared at Ren and Edd from his lockers, his emerald eyes narrowing in anger.

“Damn bruh, what does he have that you don’t…” Nat spoke up from beside Kevin, earning a glare is way.

“Maybe cause he’s gentle?” Nazz chipped in, laughing when she earned a glare from Kevin.

The trio watched as Ren place his arm around Edd’s tiny waist, blood rushing to the small girl’s cheeks.

“Fuck!” Kevin punched the locker, missing Nat’s head by nearly a few centimeters. Nat laughed nervously.

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.” He said tentatively, looking to Nazz for help, only for her to throw her hands up in the arm in surrender.

“He’s all yours” She mouthed.

“Come on man, what about your party this weekend? There’s supposed to be college girls.” He was so close, so close. He almost had her in his arms, her tiny body withering under him was still so clear in his mind. No other girl could possibly compare to Edd.

“Make sure Edd’s there.” He told Nat before turning on his heel, heading in the opposite direction as the couple down the hall, his mind filled with Edd, but why?

He hadn’t talked to her since middle school. After Eddy left, she just flew under his radar, completely forgetting that the girl even lived across the street from him. But ever since the party at the beginning of the year, she was constantly on his mind, he was always looking for her in between classes, knowing full well of all her “hiding” spots. Knowing that she was dropped from all of her advanced classes. Why the sudden change? He wanted to know so badly. He wanted to know what was going on in her mind as well as how her body felt, especially against his.

He was the captain of the football team and baseball teams, quarter back and pitcher, why wasn’t she flocking to him? It was killing him. He had to have her.

*

Edd watched from her window as the party across the street grew, noting the different groups of people she had never seen at the high school before, wondering where they could possibly be coming from. She turned back to the mirror looking over her outfit, she had decided on a black mini dress with lace on the bottom, a deep V that went to her belly button, exposing her chest greatly, making it obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra, the dress holding her breasts in place, her curls wild, her makeup complete with a little more mascara. A pair of black lacy heels completed the outfit, also adding a few extra inches to her short frame. She looked at herself in the mirror glancing at the black beanie with white stripes on the side hanging off to the side, the memories invading her sober mind. She shook her head, knowing immediately she needed a drink.

*

The music was booming as she entered the Barr home, looking at the crowded rooms, the heat from the massive body count already hitting her as she made her way to the kitchen, knowing there would be some jungle juice she could down.

Edd was already on her 3rd cup when she got a text on her phone.

**Ren**

            _Hey D, I’m not gonna make it tonight, I’m sorry. But I’ll still pick you up tomorrow for lunch! Don’t forget, 2! Don’t stay up too late._

Edd could feel the disappointment consume her as she downed the rest of her cup, needing something stronger. She found the island filled with a ton of different vodkas and whiskeys. She started to pour the different vodkas only adding a bit of lemon lime soda as a chaser before drinking that in one gulp. Grabbing a beer from the fridge she made her way to the dance floor, feeling it all hit her at once.

Edd’s lithe body swayed to the music as she continued to drink from the bottle. A pair of thick rough hands wrapped around her waist from behind her, slowly trailing her body, a pair of warm lips trailing kisses down her neck, a soft moan falling from her moist lips. The hands knew exactly how to turn her on, trailing just under her supple chest down her stomach stopping at her inner thighs before doing the cycle once more.

Suddenly Edd was pulled from the hands embracing her, thrown into the chest of a large man.

“Get your disgusting hands off of her.” A familiar voice roared, her tiny body wrapped in the strong arms. After hearing a grunt of annoyance, She felt the body pressed against her relax slightly. “Who the fuck invited the drop outs?” He questioned, know he wouldn’t get an answer.

“Damn Double Dork, how far gone are you?” She felt herself being pulled away from the body, barely registering emerald eyes, scanning her own cyan ones. All of a sudden she felt her body being lifted, an arm under her knees, another secured around her back as she rested her head against the person’s chest, drifting off into the darkness.


	6. The Morning After

Kevin stared at the face next to him, his fingers lightly outlying her cute button nose, her large gorgeous eyes, currently closed in slumber, her pouty lips perfect for kissing. God, he wished he could just consume her lips, wanting to make them puffy from an intense make out session, but he knew he had to wait. He placed her hand back on her waist, his eyes drifting to her chest, _fuck…_ he chuckled softly, remembering Nat telling him how often he used that words.

She moved closer to him, cuddling him under the covers, wrapping her arms around his thick but firm waist, resting her head on his defined chest, wanting only to get as close as she could to the warmth seeping from him.

He groaned under his hot breathe, feeling her supple chest against him. He could feel his boxers tightening.

“Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…” Her soft voice mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes against his chest, trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes before opening them.

Slowly, she opened her beautiful blue cyan eyes, the sleep still consuming her as she tried to remember where she was. She looked around the messy room, her old inner self wanting to clean the laundry and trash up as she took in the baseball and football paraphernalia. She noted the green hoodie on the edge of the bed and the baseball cleats by the door. Finally she looked up at the man holding her against his chest, her bright cyan eyes widening.

“Ke-Kevin!” She jumped away from his naked chest, scooting to the edge of the queen sized bed.

“Morning Dork.” He smirked, sitting up and leaning against the head board as he took her in, Even in a simple tank top, she looked so… yummy. His emerald eyes ran the length of her body with hunger as she tried to cover herself up with the covers she was sitting on.

She looked away from him, not liking how vulnerable she felt in front of her former bully. She noticed how she was dressed in a simple tank top and her panties, looking back up at him questioning.

“D-did we do anything?” She questioned, her voice wavering, for the first time she wished that she had not slept with him.

He shook his gorgeous red hair, “No, well besides a rough make out session,” he pointed to the small bruise on his tan neck, chuckling as he noticed her pale cheeks flush with color.

“Oh-oh! My apologies Kevin!” She looked away from the mark, unsure of why she had done that the night before.

“Its fine, Double Dweeb.” He chuckled once more, before finally swinging his legs over the side of the bed, turning his back to her as he made a way to his closet. Edd stayed on the bed, staring at the half naked man before her. Even his back was perfectly sculpted, his butt firm from all the sports her was in, he was like a freaking Greek God.

_Ding!_

Edd scrambled, touching her thighs, forgetting she was no longer in pants as she looked for her phone. Not finding it on her person she looked on the bed then on the ground before finally spotting her phone on the nightstand.

**Ren**

            _Where u @ D?_

Edd checked the time, 2:23 pm.

She looked through the call log, finding 5 missed calls from Ren.

“Oh no…” She mumbled, feel the bed dip right beside her as Kevin appeared behind her, obviously looking over her shoulder, reading the text exchange between her and Ren.

She heard a low growl from behind her, sending shivers down her back, the sound wild and exotic.

She turned slightly, ready to tell off her former bully only to be stopped as she saw his eyes narrowed at her phone, clearly he was pissed but why.

Edd stood up just as her phone lit up and vibrated.

“Gre-greetings Ren.” She spoke softly, keeping her back to the wild beast behind her.

“Hey D, where in the world are you? I’m outside your house now, I don’t even see the spare key.” Confusion clear in his deep voice.

“O-oh, my apologies Ren-.” A pair of thick tan arms wrapped around her waist,  warm lips, pressing against her neck, teeth nipping at her neck, making her knees weak.

“It’s alright D.” He laughed into the phone, but all Edd could think about was the lips sucking on her tender and exposed neck.

“Fuck,” The phone was ripped from her, the arms tightening around her, making it almost impossible for her to move. “Sorry Ren, but I can’t let you have her, the Dork is mine.” Kevin spoke into the phone, his voice rough and aggressive as he threw it on the bed, not even waiting for a reply from Ren.

She stood, frozen for a second, her eyes glazed over as a dark memory replayed in her mind. Her body trembled softy, catching Kevin off guard, his grip loosening. She turned back to him, cyan eyes holding in tears as she pushed past him and out of the house, still only in a tank top and panties. Kevin immediately went to the window overlooking the cul-de-sac, seeing Edd run into Ren’s arms, small pale hands gripping the letterman jacket for dear life. Kevin ran to his closet, throwing on a pair of basketball shorts before running down the stairs and out this door, the two having disappeared into Edd’s home.

All Kevin could think about was Edd’s beautiful cyan eyes, holding in hurt and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making Kevin's catch phrase "Fuck." Lol.


	7. Promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter does have a short sex-ish scene. Fair warning for those that prefer not to read such scenes.

“Where is she?” Kevin had been waiting by the Dork’s locker, waiting for even a glimpse of her but the only person he saw was Ren.

Ren looked at him questioning, unsure of why he wanted to know. “Sick.” He stated simply.

“Yeah right, she would never miss, even if she was sick.” He stated, wanting the other man to realize that he had he had known her longer, known the type of person she was, and that he had the upper hand.

“Why does it matter? Didn’t you already have your turn with her?” He asked, dialing the number for the ravenette’s locker, trying to remember it from the top of his head.

“No.” Ren stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the red head before busting into laughter.

“Don’t tell me… The almighty Kevin Barr got rejected?” Ren bent over in laughter, gaining the attention of the crowd of students, everyone wondering what was so funny between the two football players exchange.

Suddenly Ren was slammed against the lockers, Kevin’s fist tightly enclosed around his collar, his face seething with anger. “Shut the fuck up!” Kevin pulled his other fist back, ready to hit dark haired boy face, only to be stopped by Nat.

“Woah there slugger. You know if you hit another player, coach will bench you.” Nat gripped, Kevin’s fist, pushing it down slowly, unsure of how the hot head would react.

“You know what! Fuck this!” Kevin let go of the dark haired man and pushed past his green haired friend, heading out the school doors.

*

Instead of pulling into his drive way, Kevin turned right and stopped in front of the Vincent home. Throwing down the kickstand to his red motorcycle, he threw his leg over the seat and stood there for a second, He ran his hand throw his hair, before rubbing his neck, slowly making his way to the door. The house was similar to his own, a two story home, painted a dull white while his a gray. The architecture truly the best of the cul-de-sac.

After what seemed like hours, Kevin stood in front of the grand door, trying to see through the crackled glass, wondering if she was even home. His finger pressed the doorbell softly, the sound rung through the house so loudly he could hear it through the thick door. He waited a few moments in silence, debating if he should ring it once more, when suddenly the heavy door swung open. He was staring at Edd, the childhood beanie placed atop her curls, an oversized sweater hiding her curves, and he hoped a pair of shorts.

“Hey, Double D-.” She clashed her lips to his, moving them against his, begging for attention as she pulled him into the house, his hands closing the door behind them before placing them on her hips. “Damn D.” He pulled away to breath only for her to immediately, kiss him once more, moving her lips against his in a desperate attempt. He didn’t want to pull away, she tasted so good. He licked her bottom lip, nibbling on it soft, gaining a moan in return. He took the chance and his tongue dove into her mouth, exploring the warm tunnel yet again.

Rough fingers lightly scratched up her thighs, stopping at her waist. It took a second before Kevin realized that she indeed was not wearing any shorts or undies. “Edd…” He moaned, feeling her press her thin body even closer to his.

Quickly she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the staircase, him vaguely seeing post-its on the walls. The moment they entered her room, Edd slammed the door shut and pushed him on to the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he could barely see that the room looked surprisingly lived in, her clothes scattered on the ground, papers all along the desk, a cactus labeled “Jim” on the window sill. What happened to the dork with OCD? Where did she go?

“Edd.” He spoke again, but not with desire, instead with concern.

Instead of receiving an answer, he was pushed down as she straddled him, throwing off her oversized sweater, exposing her extremely naked body to red head. “Damn…” He could feel his jeans growing even more uncomfortable as she leaned down kissing him with the same hunger. Feeling his erection she took it upon herself to tease him, grinding her hips against the bulge in his pants, mewling as it in turn teased her.

“Kevin..” She moaned out staring down at him, her breasts squished between her arms as she placed them on his chest to steady herself.

How many guys had seen her like this? How many more would? He didn’t want anyone to have her, not his teammates, not his friends and especially not Ren.

In one swift motion, he flipped her over, her cyan eyes staring up at him in confusion as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his right index finger traced her eager lips. “Kevin,” She moaned against his lips, buckling her hips, wanting his finger deeper inside her. Finally he obliged, slipping the single digit into her entrance, pumping the large fingers, gained moan after moan from the naked ravenette.

“More.”

He gladly complied, adding another digit to the mess, moving them in and out scissoring them inside her, his thumb rubbing her sensitive nub. Her moans grew louder and louder, her mind fuzzy, her legs shaking as she grew closer and closer to her climax. “Ke-Kevin! Oh, oh god” She screamed out, her hips bucking up as he hit the perfect spot, her cum lacing his fingers, a puddle forming under her.

The exhausted ravenette attempted to get up, wanting to help the man that had given her the most amazing experience, only to be pushed back down on the bed. Her cyan eyes stared into his emerald ones as he covered her with the comforter, his hand brushing the stray hair from face. Why was he treating her like this? Why didn’t he want anything from her? Surely he was in pain, his jeans so tight from the large bulge. But she couldn’t continue to question his action as his warm hand lulled her to sleep so easily, the lack of sleep from the past few night finally catching up to her.

The sound of soft snores, alerted Kevin that she was finally asleep, her naked body curled up under the blanket. He took this time to pull out his phone, finding the messages from Nazz and Nat, wondering where he had possibly disappeared to. Kevin pulled his hand away, replying to their texts with a soft smile on his face.

“Ple-please…” Edd’s soft voice brought him back from his phone, He looked to her wondering if she was awake. Instead he found tears streaming down her face. “D-don’t leave me, please.” She begged. Kevin could feel his heart ache as he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, his fingers running through her hair yet again, seeming to calm the thing girl.

“Never.” He whispered in her ears, kissing her forehead this time, noting how her face no longer looked as tense, the tears slowly stopping.


	8. Family

Darkness seemed to consume her body, yet she felt a warmth surrounding her, wrapping her up tight like a blanket. A sense of security filled her body as she wiggled deeper into the warmth, a soft smile playing on her lips. She murmured how warm she was, before a soft pressure to her lips, drug her from the darkness.

Rubbing her sleep induced eyes, she shifted back slightly, tilting her head up to see a gentle smile playing on the lips of Kevin Barr. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering if she had awoken to another dream. Needing to know, she moved her right hand to the matching cheek and gave it a soft pinch, feeling a dull pain, knowing full well she was awake.

A low chuckle shook Kevin chest as he watched her with amused eyes, at first having no idea what she was doing until she felt the pain in her cheek. “Mornin’ Dork.” He said with a playful tone, the name more of a nickname than a cruel slur.

Edd didn’t have the strength to push away from him, still wrapped up in his warmth to embrace the cold of the room. “Good Morning, Kevin, might I wonder as to why you are in my room on a weekday?” She kept it short and simple, only curiosity in her tone rather than anger.

“Well… that might be because I came to see how you were doing after I heard you were sick from Ren.” The moment Double D heard his name she turned to her nightstand to find her phone, the blue light blinking indicating she had a notification. “Then you kind of dragged me in here.” Or many from Ren. Kevin didn’t cease talking, instead he continued to spoon her, his body pressed firmly against her back side, his arms wrapped around her thin waist, her head buried in her raven locks, smelling of sweet fruit.

**Ren**

            _How are you feeling?_

**Ren**

            _I’ll be there to check on you after school._

**Ren**

            _Why was Kevin there? Are you Okay?_

**Ren**

            _Earth to D…_

And the messages continued like that, Ren trying to get an answer out of Double D to no avail.

“You hungry, D?” Kevin asked, right next to her ears. Forcing a hiver down, she nodded, her stomach growling at the mention of food. “Well, I may not be the best cook, but I can whip us up some eggs and pancakes.” He chuckled at the large sound her small stomach made, crawling out of the bed.

“I’m gonna borrow your kitchen Double D, why don’t you wash up?” He smiled gently, Edd lost on why he was being so kind to her, so sweet, so unlike himself. She gave a swift nod, finally sitting up in her bed, finding her body clothed in Kevin’s large shirt, his scent still clinging to the cloth.

Edd swung her legs over the edge of her bed and tried to stand only to fall back onto the bed her legs weak and wobbly. Her cyan eyes looked down finding no panties. Finally it all came back to her. How she had seduced Kevin into her room, pushed him on to her bed, basically forced herself on him. She had no idea what had come over her. She had been holed up in her room, trying to ignore the past, the sickening loneliness that crept up on her the darkness surrounding her, beckoning her when she heard the doorbell. She had no idea who it could have been, but when she looked through the spyglass and saw Kevin standing there a sense of relief flooded her and she needed him. And the rest, well the rest made her cheeks heat up.

“Edd?” Kevin called.

“Y-yes.” His deep voice brought her back to the present, she took a breath and stood up, ignoring the desire for a shower, and instead following the desire to see Kevin.

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure how you’d like your eggs?” Kevin was standing at the base of the stair case, in only a pair of low riding basketball shorts.

Edd said nothing as she descended down the stairs only stopping a few steps in front of him. Her bright cyan eyes boring into his emerald ones, her face seeming emotionless.

Double D opened her eyes wide, and leaned forward, allowing gravity to work in her favor as she fell into Kevin, her arms wrapping around his neck, her plump lips colliding into his slightly chapped ones, sealing a kiss. Her eyes closed as she remember his promise, his eyes doing the same as his arms enclosed her, securing her small body against his.

It was moments until they finally broke apart, only because of the sound of crackling eggs left on high. “Shit!” Kevin ran back into the kitchen, leaving Edd at the bottom of the stairs. He popped his auburn head though the door way, an apologetic smile pointed in her direction. “It might be a few more minutes...” She stared at him for a second before grinning so wide Kevin finally saw the gap between her two front teeth. The gap tooth grin was glowing, Edd looked so happy, genuinely happy!

“Double D!” He ran a few strides to her swiping her up into his arms. He planted a gentle kiss on her nose before pressing his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent.  “Never.” He repeated.

*

The two had spent the whole of Friday together in Edd’s empty house, allowing Kevin to truly see and feel the emptiness of the house. It was tastefully decorated in a simple and modern theme, the walls void of any family photos. A few sticky-notes graced random surfaces, reminders of the chores needed to be done.  The home itself seemed so unlived in, almost like a model home ready to be sold to potential buyers. Edd seemed so unfazed, then again it was her home; she had grown up in this lonely home.

Kevin and Edd had decided to relax in the family room, curling up on the large L-shaped sofa. Kevin was sitting up with his legs laying across the cushions as Edd rested her head on his stomach, her small arms wrapped around his waist. Fast and Furious was playing on the large plasma TV, but only Edd was the only paying attention. Kevin was focused on her, his large fingers playing with her raven curls, his gentle smile never leaving his lips, as remembered all the antics from childhood.

“Edd, where are your parents?” The random thought just blurted out in a whisper, but it was enough to make Edd stiffen.

Her grip on his shirt tightened. “I believe somewhere in Hong Kong.” Her gaze never straying from the screen.

“How long have they been gone?” She shrugged, unable to answer.

Instead of prying, Kevin wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her gently as he placed a kiss on her head. Anymore talk of her parents seemed to be off limits, instead random questions about favorite movies, actor and music filled the silence. More often than not, Kevin could get her to laugh, the sound so beautiful he just wanted to keep hearing it.

They ended the day with movies and pizza, falling asleep cuddled on the couch together.

*

The next day Kevin dragged Edd out of the house, forcing her into his own where she was met with two more pairs of emerald green eyes in surprise. Flynn and Shay Barr were awaiting the two at their door, eyes wide in surprise at hearing the young girl protest through the door. The moment the red door opened, Edd stiffened, cheeks flooding in color from embarrassment, her cyan eyes glaring at Kevin.

“Hey Ma, Pops!” Kevin grinned, his hand reaching for Edd’s, his fingers lacing through hers. “This is Eddith Vincent from across the street.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“But you may call me Edd! It truly is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Barr!” She smiled, her heart racing inside her chest, her mid wondering if the dress she was wearing was decent enough for such company.

“Oh, Dear! Please just call us Shay and Flynn!” The slightly chubby woman grinned, her flaming hair straight as she moved away from her husband to embrace Edd in a hug. “My, are you a gorgeous one! And so polite!” Her thick Irish accent was pleasant to the ear as her arms wrapped around Edd in a warm embrace. “Oh! You are so thin! Come in, come in, I went ahead and made us some delicious beef stew and Shepard’s pie.” Shay grabbed hold of Edd’s free hand, and dragged her into the kitchen, similar to Kevin’s actions earlier. The Barr men laughed at the pushy woman before following in afterwards.

The smell of homemade food hit Edd’s nostrils, her stomach responding with a large growl. Her cheeks grew rosy in color once more, Kevin grabbing hold of her hand once more and bringing it to his lips, he gave her a soft peck, smiling at her. He moved closer to the table pulling the chair out. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she sat down, the atmosphere so warm and lively; Kevin so gentle and loving. Shay was placing the food on the table as Flynn and Kevin took their seats. Edd’s blue eyes were sparkling as she took in the silent man before her. Flynn Barr looked almost like an older version of Kevin. Though he was silent, Edd could still feel the warmth and kindness from him, the way his darker green eyes held the warmth as the other Barr Family members. Kevin gave a nudge to Edd, motioning for her to close her eyes for prayer.

Edd had no idea that Kevin was religious, yet another surprising fact.

“Edd, Dear, Go ahead and dig in.” Shay motioned to the stew in front of her, smiling at the frozen girl in front of her.

“She may not seem like a cook, but she hasn’t killed us yet.” Flynn chuckled, devouring a spoon full of his wife’s cooking.

“Watch it, Pops, Ma knows where you sleep.” He cocked his head to the woman shooting a playful glare at her husband.

“You love me too much to kill me, Woman.” Flynn leaned over to his wife, lips puckering for a kiss only to receive a spoonful of mashed potatoes to the face.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She giggled, before kissing his messy face.

“Guys!” Kevin huffed, embarrassed of his parents PDA.

Edd, having been silent during the exchange, burst into laughter. The table looking at her in surprise. Edd was knew to this feeling, this feeling of family. This unknown feeling to her was bringing tears to her eyes, causing the entire table to go silent for a moment.

“Double D!” Kevin stood up, flustered from her sudden burst of tears. He got on his knees and pulled her towards him, wiping her tears away. She was smiling, while crying. “It’s okay Baby. Please don’t cry.”

“I-I’m sorry.” She felt so stupid in front of everyone, crying over nothing.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Kevin reassured her, placing a kiss on her balled up fists.

“Huney, I truly have no idea what you could possibly be apologizing for, but please remember you are always welcome here.” Shay spoke from her seat, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

“You are family now, Edd.” Flynn said, a gentle smile on his face.

Edd rubbed at her eyes once more before smiling back, her gap tooth grin endearing. The statement truly helped her calm down, this was a family, this was what she never had. But she had it now.


	9. Birthday Misadventures

It had been months since Kevin and Edd spent that night together. It might seem to some people that that night shouldn’t have changed much, just a guy that slept around hooking up with a girl that slept around; but it wasn’t just a hook up. No, after that night everything seemed to change. Kevin became possessive of Edd, and Edd was attached to Kevin. They showed up at school on Monday, hands interlocked, walking the halls. Edd only had eyes on Kevin, Kevin glaring at anyone that dared to even look in her direction. His letterman jacket graced her body, letting everyone know that she was his now. Kevin was always there when her classes let out, when she was heading home. Nazz and Nat were barely even seen with him for the first month, only beside Edd. Finally, during the second month, Kevin introduced Edd to his two best friends as his girlfriend, the two very apprehensive at first, before warming up to the dork. That was when the school knew it was official, that this wasn’t just a fling. Edd had calmed down Kevin and vice versa.

The gang of three had increased to five, Ren also joining in. In fact, he had been eyeing Nazz for a while, taking any chances he had at flirting and spending time with her, never forgetting his best friend Edd. Ren was always there for her, and he made sure Kevin knew it. A week after the appearance of Kevin and Edd, Kevin confronted Ren, asking him what all he had done to the dork. Ren admitted to a few forced kisses on her part, moments of weakness she had experienced during her episodes. Ren could only help her through them, but he had done nothing to the vulnerable Edd. In fact, Ren felt more like a brother to her as she felt like a sister to hi, he only wanted to help her, to make her understand that she was not alone and that she would always have him. Kevin wasn’t going to steal that away and when he found out how Ren felt about Nazz, he encourage his teammate to go for the tomboy. After months of Ren chasing after Nazz, Edd finally convinced Nazz to give him a chance, and they had a date planned for later that week. Everything seemed to be going wonderful.

Edd had become accustomed to Kevin and his possessive personality. He was so sweet so kind, always touching her in some way to remind her he was always there for her. But she could see his temper flair up from time to time, like the instant with Ren. Edd was so thankful that she had told Ren to lie about his attraction to Nazz, knowing that that would distract Kevin. Though in the end, Ren confessed to a crush growing on the tomboy. Her personality often clashing with his, but you know how the saying goes, opposites attract. It took Edd a bit to convince Nazz to give Ren a chance, wondering if Nazz had sensed the boy’s feelings in the beginning.  Finally though, she came around and agreed to a single date with the boy.

Edd was happy, her zero friends turned into four, she had a loving and caring boyfriend, and now even a family to have meals with. Everything was going great, she no longer attended parties alone; instead she was always with Kevin. Kevin made sure that no matter the outfit she was wrapped up in his letterman, was always watching the amount of drinks she would consume. He wanted her to have fun, but he was always looking out for her. Everything was calming down.

“D? Dear?” Edd was brought out her thoughts, looking up at the smiling face of Shay. “Have you found a dress yet dear?” Shay asked, taking a bite from her lemon chicken.

“N-no.” She shook her raven head, her fork drawing in her mashed potatoes.

“Kevin, why haven’t you taken this lovely lady dress shopping?” Flynn asked, winking at Edd.

“Yes, Kevin, this beautiful young lady needs something equally gorgeous to where. I mean anything she wears will outshine you.”

“Hey now, hey now, I do not appreciate you two ganging up on me.” Kevin put his hands up in a surrendering motion. “Babe, help me out here.” He whined, squeezing her hand while fluttering his emerald eyes at her.

Edd gave a soft giggle, before nodding. “We have made an appointment Friday after school.” She smiled softly.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer me to be with you Dear? I could give you motherly advice.” Shay sang the last art causing Edd to laugh once more.

“No thank you, Shay. But may I send you a picture of my choice?” She asked, causing a huge grin to appear on the lovely lady before her.

“Of course Dear! I can’t wait!” The days began to pass like this, Edd often eating dinner with the Barr family, sometimes even spending the night in the spare bedroom. But her days were always filled with smiles and laughter. Her nights no longer cold and empty. She hadn’t felt like this since she was a toddler.

“Double D? D?” Kevin was only centimeters away from Edd’s face, staring into her eyes. “Are you okay? You were in your own little world.”

“Yes, I am quite alright, Kevin.” She leaned over slightly, her lips brushing his softly. “I apologize. It’s hard to believe how these past few months have been flying by. It’s so peaceful.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.” He wrapped his arms around her, bring her closer to him. He tucked her head under his chin as her hands gripped the back of his shirt.

“I-I’m just so worried Kevin.” Edd hid her face in his chest, holding back her tears. “You promised, Kevin. Don’t ever break that promise.”

“Of course Edd, my promises last a life time.”

*

The person looking back in the mirror looked so much happier than she had months before. She stared at herself, her hands smoothing out the white mini dress while she turned in the mirror. She had gained weight, her body no longer a stick pole, but curvy. Yes, she was still skinny by all means, but she finally had meat on her bones, thanks to Shay’s delicious cooking. She was no longer wearing skimpy outfits, Kevin’s jealously breaking her of the habit. Instead she had opted for slightly more conservative outfits, still allowing her assets to be seen, but not nearly as much. Even now she was wearing a little white dress with matching heels. The white dress showing off her legs, the clinched wait showing her hour glass figure as the V-neckline showed her cleavage slightly. Edd decided to leave her hair down for the night, hiding the bite marks on her neck.

“Baby?” Kevin opened the door, stopping in his tracks as he stared at her in awe. “Fuck.” He whispered, his right hand massaging his jaw, his emerald eyes capturing her beauty.

“Greeting Kevin. Are you ready?” She smiled, showing her gap tooth as she took in his model like features paired with skinny ripped jeans that showed off his firm ass, the white V-neck shirt that clung to his abs paired with a thick green flannel. His auburn flames slicked back. “And who might you be trying to impress?” She giggled, her own cyan eyes flashing darkly.

Kevin was almost tempted to say fuck it and stay at home, but Nazz had worked her ass off for this birthday party for Nat. He couldn’t just ditch his best friends because he was horny. “I’m staring right at her, hopefully she is impressed though, I tried very hard with this.” He motioned to his outfit.

“Hell yes she is!” She ran to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist as she stared up into his eyes, standing on her tip toes to peck his lips. “Now let’s go before Nazz kicks our asses for being late!” Her small hand clasped Kevin’s dragging Kevin out of her room and out of her house, them joining the crowd of fellow teenagers on their way to Nazz’s house.

“Where’s the birthday boy?” Kevin yelled in his deep voice the moment he entered the house, everyone turning to look at him. Edd couldn’t stop her blush, knowing he had snuck in a few drinks while she was getting ready.  

“Over here sweet cheeks!” Nat yelled, standing on the pool table in the foyer, clearly smashed.

“Damn, Bro! You let the party start without me?” the crowd of people partied ways, allowing Kevin to make his way to Nat. Nat jumped off the pool table, and held his hand out to Kevin, Kevin matching hand grabbing it and brought him into a hug, the sound of hands slapping each other’s back, loud and painful.

“Sorry, man, Nazz kept pouring me shots!” Nat grinned, spotting Nazz, shoving a large glass into Edd’s hands, encouraging her to drink it. “Like that!” Nat pointed in the girls’ direction, grinning like an idiot.

“Fuck! Man, everyone wants to leave me out of the loop!” Kevin, hurried back to Edd’s side, just as the lightweight finished her drink, asking for yet another. “Hey, Nazz, get us some shots!” Nazz turned and glared at the redhead. “Please!” She nodded and grinned heading off to the kitchen.

“Kevin!” Edd pressed her body to him, nuzzling his neck, already feeling the effects of the alcohol in her tiny body. “Dance with me!” She forced his head down to her level, purring in his ear. He could already feel his lower half reacting, he needed more shots or else he wasn’t going to make it through the night.

*

It was hours since they arrived and there was no signs of the party stopping. Edd was just as gone as Nat was in the beginning, Nat being completely wasted now. Kevin was stumbling around with Edd at his side, while Nazz was attached to Ren at the hip. They were all having a good time, taking a break from the overcrowded dancefloor to chill on the patio furniture outside by the pool.

Kevin was leaning against the side of the plush couch, Edd Snuggled up to his side, as Nat took the other side of Edd. Ren was sitting in a single chair, Nazz on his lap, resting her dizzy head on his chest. Raven hair nuzzled a hot neck as she breathed in his scent.

“Fucking coach man! Why is he such a fucking asshole?” Nat started in, chugging another beer. “Is he in fucking love with me or what?” He yelled, going on about how unfair the older man was being to him. Edd was dozing off to the yelling and laughter until the sudden urge to pee hit her and she stood up, slurring out an ‘I’ll be right back’ before running off to the inside.

She made her way up the stairs, fighting off the drunken teens. The ravenette made her way into Nazz’s room knowing that no one would being using the bathroom as Nazz made it clear her space was off-limits. After relieving herself, Edd left the room, only to bump into an all too familiar face.

“Damn, D. You have filled out nicely.” Edd turned immediately away and tried to escape, only for her wrist to be caught in an all too powerful grip. “Come on, D, don’t be like that. We had an amazing summer remember?” The grip around her hand moved to her body as she was pulled into an all too forced embrace, her arms pinned to her side. A nose dug into her hair, a deep inhale.

“I still don’t understand why you ran away. I mean come on, what’s wrong with my friends having a little fun? They were just so jealous; they needed to have some fun too.” A pair of disgusting chapped lips pressed against hers, she tried to push away him away, but had no strength left in her.

“N-no! Get away from me!” She tried to struggling but to no avail. “Pl-please! Just leave me alone!”

“But you hate being alone!” His dirty hands groping her tight ass. “You hate it cause you are always alone, nobody around you; only emptiness.” His words rung true, his cyan eyes opening wide at the truth.

“Ben!” His body was pulled away from her, her eyes taking in the man that new her better than everyone. “What the fuck man! Come on, those two chicks are here!” Blond hair pulled back in a man bun, matching stubble on his defined chin, his hazel eyes mischievous and enticing. The same man that she had met years ago standing before her.

“Damn.” He turned back to Edd, grinning. “I’ll see you later, D.” He stepped closer, bring his lips close to her ear.  “I can’t wait to be in you again.” And without waiting for her response he walked away, leaving her in the middle of the hall staring at his fleeting back.

She could hear her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing becoming shallower as she stumbled down the stairs. Somehow she had made it into the kitchen, grabbing a random bottle of vodka and gulping it down.

“Shit Double D, calm down.” A random hand grabbed the bottle from her mouth, her cyan eyes darkening in anger. “Ke-.” Edd quickly wrapped her arms around the person neck, hands running through green hair as she pressed her lips against his, hungry for attention.

Ben was right after all, she was always alone, she would always be alone. Nobody wanted to stay by her side, after all her own parents hadn’t been home in years.

Edd deepened the kiss, her eyes shut as she tried to fight the emptiness consuming her. The emptiness was winning so she pushed him away, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up the stairs to the guest room. After shutting the door, she pushed the green haired man into the bed, pulled her dress off as she crawled on top of him. His protests stopped as she kissed him again, only wanting to fill the void inside her.


	10. History Repeating

_The door to the dark room slammed open, Kevin’s emerald eyes growing larger and darkening with anger as he took in the sight before him. A slender ravenette was on top of Nat, naked, moving against the green haired idiot’s thrust._

_“Edd!” A large hand grabbed her shoulder, throwing her off the bed and onto the hard ground. Her cloudy cyan eyes stared up at him taking in the red hair, the furious eyes and red skin, sweat dripping down his facial features._

_“Kev-.”_

_“Kevin!” Nat yelled, quickly covering himself up. Onlookers peered into the room, finding a half-naked Edd on the ground and a naked Nat covering himself like a girl on the bed._

_Edd could only look up at her boyfriend, his green eyes dark with anger, his entire body trembling. It seemed like hours before he finally spoke. “We’re through.” He sent her one last glare before pushing through the crowd of teenagers, all documenting the whole situation on their phones._

“Ha, ha, ha.” The sound of panting filled the dark room as the ravenette’s cyan eyes shot wide open. Her pants soon turned into laughter as salty tears ran down the side of her eyes.

It had been about a month since the incident, the nights and days merging into one as she no longer attended her classes. She never really left her room, only to use the bathroom and replenish her alcohol supply. In a short amount of time, she had lost all the wait she had gained, returning to her stick thin self, only weaker than before.

Buzz, Buzz.

Edd’s phone lit up, the screen showing 5 missed calls from Ren and 7 messages from Ren and Nazz. A sad smile played on her lips as she lifted her finger, ready to open the messages when all of a sudden the phone rang, UNKNOWN displayed on the screen. After a few rings, she placed the phone on her ear and waited for a response.

“Hello?” Edd immediately recognized the voice on the line, her hand griped the smart phone, shaking as she waited patiently. “Edd? You there?”

“Yes.”

“You free tonight, there’s a party on campus, get your ass down here.” _Click._

She threw the phone back on the bed, never opening the messages as she grabbed a towel from the ground and entered her personal bathroom.

*

The ravenette stood in front of the huge frat house, overflowing with drunk teenagers and college students. Her hands nervously smoothed out her dress, a black bodycon mini dress, hugging what little curves she had anymore. Pulling out a small flask from her boot, she downed the straight alcohol before placing the flask back in her boots.

One last breath before she made her way into the house, immediately searching for the kitchen wanting another straight drink.

“Here.” Edd turned around at the familiar voice, a red solo cup in front of her and a smiling man with hazel eyes handing it to her. Her eyes glanced down at the drink and back at him before taking the cup and downing it, the liquid filling her empty stomach. It immediately hit her, her mid hazing as she handed the cup back to him.

The man placed the cup on a nearby flat surface as he grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs, smirking as he noticed her stumbling. Maneuvering through the throng of people he managed to find his room.

“You know why I called you here right?” Edd shook her head, regretted it right away as the room began to spin.  “I’ve missed you, Edd, like a ton.” He sat down beside her on the bed, where she rested her head on his broad shoulder. “I’ve regretted letting you go.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, as he pushed her softly back on to the bed, her mind fogging up not even registering the door opening and closing as the bodies in the room increased.

*

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Ren had to stop himself from throwing his phone at the ground, the voicemail message playing yet again.

“Calm down, babe.” Nazz sat on the hood of Ren’s car watching him pace back and forth.

Neither of them had heard from Edd in a week and a half. After the incident, she still responded to their messages every other day and was attending classes, but then she started leaving earlier and earlier before not showing up at all, never even responding to their messages. Everything had changed after that. Kevin and Nat were not on speaking terms, Nazz had been trying to fix that for weeks. Kevin started fucking anything that moved basically, leaning more towards college girls, constantly at college parties on the weekends.

The sign illuminating POPS in front of the old style diner was growing brighter as the sky grew darker. Nazz could only watch her boyfriend pace in the parking lot as he tried her number to no avail.

“She’s not in a good place. Not at all.” He mumbled replaying memories in his mind of her crying out in her sleep. Begging a phantom to stop touching her, stop hurting her, tears rolling down her face. He knew something had happened to her, but she had not told him a thing. He could only guess the truth.

“Ren!” Nazz jumped off the car hood, her eyes staring at her phone. “Someone spotted her at a frat party on the campus.” She stopped for a second before her face drained of al color. “She was seen with Zeke, heading to a room with a group of guys following after. “

Zeke. The tanned Greek God that everyone had known about for his conquests of women. Even the high schoolers knew about him, though he had never been seen touching an underage girl before. Why would he start now?

“We have to go!” Ren quickly ran t the driver’s side of the car as Nazz hurried to the passenger, sending a quick text on her phone as she slammed the door shut.

*

The sound of laughter and panting mixed together in the air, Edd continued to go in and out of consciousness, barely registering the thrusting motion her body was in. She tried out in pain, trying to fight back but held no strength in her weak body. A pair of hands held down her wrist on top of her as she cried out once more before slipping back into unconsciousness.

_Bang!_

The door slammed open, the light from the hallway seeping into the dark room, illuminating the faces in the room. A flash from a phone caught the moment before a booming yell was voiced and the sound of fists went flying. Edd once again awoke from the darkness, seeing the glowing red hair above her as she continued to try and fight back. Cries of pain escaping her throat.

“Double D! Double D!” Strong hands wrapped around her upper arms, trying to calm the fearful girl, the deep voice familiar. She opened her eyes just enough to see the battered face of Keven, his beautiful green eyes reflecting sadness and anger. His arms brought her to his broad chest and she thought she could feel tears on her neck as he buried his face in the hollow of her neck.

“You could never satisfy her, you know? She loves the taste of many men.” A dark laugh came from behind Kevin, her heart sinking as she registered the voice’s words.

“Shut the fuck up!” the sound of a fist hitting flesh echoed the room.

“You’ll never come near her again, if you do, this will go everywhere.” A female voice spoke.

“Fuck, Edd, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Edd felt herself rocking back and forth, only to drift back into the darkness, the pain numbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a horrible story, but I would still love to hear some feedback if possible. I'll probably be wrapping up this story here soon but I might also continue it, I'm not sure yet. Sorry for the delay on updating though and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
